tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Drop Off
Log Title: The Drop Off Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, SKAR-Inferno Location: Ukraine Date: January 4, 2019 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. Category:2019 Category:King of Cats TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 21:08:25 on Friday, 4 January 2019.' Once more, Kidwell Pyre is undercover, this time in a yellow suit with a red shirt and orange tie. He sits alone at an outside table in freezing Kyiv. A scalding hot beverage cools rapidly in front of him. His only real acknowledgment of the cold is the red leather gloves he wears over his scarred hands. Ar-Gent Silverfinger lands outside of town, letting his mercenaries disembark before transforming to his more personable mode. He's considerate that way. The jet unfolds and rearranges itself into Ar-Gent Silverfinger, who dusts himself off briefly. Ar-Gent Silverfinger saunters over to the cafe where his contact is waiting, lighting an enercig as he walks. He smiles and waves to the locals. Pyre has called for another meeting, indicating he has what Ar-Gent wanted. The locas stare and take cell-phone pictures; the seekrit meeting is on Intagram in seconds. Pyre doesn't seem to notice or care, although he does stand quickly when he spots Ar-Gent, almost spilling his coffee. Ar-Gent Silverfinger settles at the same place he did last time, leaning on the deck. "Oh, don't get up for my sake," he says pleasantly. "Sit, relax, share the news in your own good time." He takes a long draw of the enercig and blows out a smoke ring. < irc.dal.net > Pictures of Ar-Gent Silverfinger outside a cafe in Kyiv start showing up on Instagram. < irc.dal.net > Ar-Gent Silverfinger looks dashing as usual, smoking an enercig and blowing smoke rings. < irc.dal.net > check out those classy mothers. and that junkion too. Pyre sits back down, a huge jittery smile on his face. He looks like he might have had too much coffee while we waited. "I have what you assked!" he announces loudly, reaching into the inside pocket of his yellow suit with one gloved hand. He pulls out a small red flashdrive with a fanged skull emblazoned in it. He places it on the table, starts to slide it over, but then pauses. "My contact has just one requesst before I hand thiss over," he hisses. Ar-Gent Silverfinger is careful not to be too eager for his item- Pyre is eager enough for the both of them! Instead, he just smiles indulgently. "And what would that request be?" Pyre picks up the flash drive and holds it up towards the cultured Junkion. "Only that you make thiss public. That when you find Arkeville, you let the world ssee what has been done to him." Pyre smiles. "Even I don't know what that means," he admits. "I have not sseen what is on thiss drive - the information is for you and you alone. My contact ssays the Joes didn't detect the infiltration, but will disscover the theft ssooner or later. You musst act quickly before the intel getss sstale," he insists. Ar-Gent Silverfinger ahs. "Interesting! And hardly a difficult request to fulfill- a little publicity is simple enough to arrange." He carefully reaches out to take the flash drive, treating it with the delicacy that the tiny item deserves. "It won't take long to get together a crew." The junkion pauses and smiles at a thought. "If you like, you or some of your people could come along. Unless you'd rather stay in the shadows." Pyre gets excited! Because, well, Inferno. "I would love to be of asssistansce!" he hisses enthusiastically. "The Ssoldiers of Kaoss, Anarchy and Ruin are always ready to sstrike a deadly blow againsst the corrupt imperialism of the United Sstates of America!" He raises a gloved hand in the air. "For Kalisstan!" he yells. "For victory!" He slams his fist back down on his little caf? table, and this time really does spill his coffee. "Oh, ssorry," he mutters, hastening to try to clean it up before the server ventures back out into the cold. Ar-Gent Silverfinger beams at Pyre. "Excellent! Then I'll have to look at this immediately and get a plan together tonight. A day or so to gather the troops, and we'll put on a show for the world to witness!" He moves slightly out of the way of the spilled coffee, helpfully producing a transformer-sized handkerchief and offering it to the cause. Pyre accepts the ungainly handkerchief with appreciation. He tries to mop up the coffee before any more of it can run off the table and onto the legs of his mustard-yellow suit. He scowls as his efforts cause the table to shift and the coffee to run the other way. "Darn it!" he mutters. "I should just set the entire place on fire!" he curses to himself. He finally manages to sop up the worst of it before a server comes out to check on him. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Now, now. We mustn't let the little frustrations get us down. There's plotting to do!" He retrieves the stained handkerchief and tucks it back away to wherever it mysteriously came from, then sets up an overturned chair. "Evil is afoot- and I need to give it the proper marching orders." Pyre nods quickly, standing and brushing off his now-coffee-stained suit. He waves off he server as she tries to check on him. She gladly returns to the warm interior of the caf?. "Yess! Well, let me know when and where you need me to be. I can follow you, or fly there mysself... I am a very accomplished pilot, you know," he preens. "You jusst give the word, ssir, and I'll bring the fiiiiiirrrrre!" he screams enthusiastically. Ar-Gent Silverfinger stands and smiles down at the brightly-colored human. "You'll have it before the week is out, I promise you." He offers a finger to shake. "Good doing business with you, as always. Keep that enthusiasm on the ready!" SKAR-Inferno returns the shake enthusiastically. "For Evil! And SKAR!" he shouts with a grin. Log session ending at 22:47:05 on Friday, 4 January 2019.